4th of July
by squee545
Summary: This was a thing that popped in my head watching fireworks on the 4th of July. Rated t just in case. One shot Jori and Crina Story


**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me but I so with there would be so much more jori.**

**4****th**** of July**

**This a little story I thought about while it was 4****th**** of July. Duhhh. Anyways here you go.**

**No Ones POV**

All of the gang was there, Tori, Jade, Robbie, Cat, Andre, Rex, Beck and Trina at the peer getting ready for the firework show. The now newly coupled Tori and Jade was cuddling against a treewhile the other new couple, Cat and Trina was sitting with each other on the dock.

They were all waiting for the 9:30 fire work show to begin on the 4th of July. Of course we got bored so Jade, Tori, Cat, and Trina decided to play dirty truth and dare and the others started talking to each other far away from the 4 girls.

"Who wants to go 1st." Tori said with excitement in her voice.

"ME ME MEEEEE." Cat was excited to but she wanted to finally kiss her date.

"Ok, Cat truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

Cat seemed to get really red like she had some big secret.

"Dare."

"No take backs, are u a virgin?"

She turned as red as a beet and finally squeaked "yes."

Everyone starts laughing except tori who just stared at her and said "ok Cat who goes next."

"Trina, truth or dare."

"Dare," the other less excited Latina said.

Cat took a second in deep thought which was a surprise to Jade thinking she never thought really hard about stuff.

"Ok Trina, make out with…..Tori!"

"WHAT, NO GROSS." Said the older Latina with a surprise while Tori just had a disgusted look on her face.

"You have to, you picked dare."

Jade gave the most evil look to Cat not wanting Tori to kiss another girl, especially her sister.

"But Cat, she's my sister."

"I don't care." Cat leaned in closer to Trina and whispered "I think it would be really hot."

Cat came back and looked at Trina and instead of a disgusted look she had more of a shocked look.

"Trina, let's just get it over with." Tori and Jade cringed at the thought. Tori and Trina leaned across and started kissing each other another moment they used tongues and went back to their spots.

"YAY! That was really hot." Cat was happy she got to see a someone close resemblance to Trina kiss her.

But Jade was also thinking the same thing when they kissed. Tori looked at Jade and yelled at her.

"JADE!"

Jade snapping out of her trance said "yea."

"Did you like that?"

Jade turned a bright color of red and simply nodded.

"You're unbelievable."

"Sorry but it kind of was just looking at 2 Latinas kissing each other."

Tori just shook her head and went back to the game.

"Trina, your turn."

"Jade, truth or dare."

Jade simply just glared at the older Latina and said "dare."

"Make out with Cat."

"WHAT!"

"That's payback for you and Cat for liking that."

Tori gave her sister an approving nod.

"FINE!"

Jade leaned across and kissed Cat and did a similar thing that Tori and Trina did.

"There, happy."

Tori and Trina had the same faces when Cat and Jade was watching.

"See, you guys liked it to."

Both Tori and her sister turned red and went back to the game.

"Tori, truth or dare?"

Giving a scared and exciting look she said "dare."

Jade leaned to Tori and whispered "You get to sexily strip for me tonight and do whatever I say tonight in bed." It was quiet enough where Cat and Trina couldn't hear.

Coming back, Jade looked at Tori with a smirk and Tori and a shocked look on her face and scared half to death.

"What did you say?"

Tori turned red and Jade just smirked and said "something that you and Trina will probably be doing tonight."

They both were confused and just went on went on with the game.

"Jade, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Tori whispered to her ear told her to tell Trina the same thing she said and tell her to dare it to Cat. Jade did and Trina had a smile on her face thinking about it. Trina eventually dared Cat to do that and the fireworks started.

They all watched until they were finished. They all said their goodbyes and Tori and Jade went to Jade's house to finish their earlier bet. They got to Jade's room and she said "ok please me."

Tori started to undress herself and dance to Jade's amusement. After she finished, Jade was just staring at Tori's naked tanned body in awe. After several minutes Jade laid on the bed.

"Ok, undress me and start your work."

A big smile went on the Latinas face and she went over and started to slowly undress her girlfriend. Eventually she would cup her center or boob and get a moan out of Jade.

Later at Cat's house they went up to Cat's room with a pink and blue wallpaper and Trina sat down on the bed and said "do your stuff."

Cat being a virgin got really nervous and just stood there and turned red.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never done this and I'm afraid I won't please you tonight."

Trina got up went over to cat cupped her ass. With eyes of love Trina just stared at Cat and said "don't worry it's not hard, just undress and I'll say if you did it right or not.

Cat, still not sure started to undress and after she was finished, Trina got undressed and said get to work.

After a night of both couples in bed and Cat's first time. Jade later will realize that it was Tori's first time as well. Jade figured out that's why Tori wasn't laughing when Cat said she was a virgin.

The next morning the couples spent a speechless morning of cuddling and sex. They could also say it was the best 4th of July they ever had.

**This is it I hope you liked it. This was kind of a thing that popped in my head watching fireworks on the 4****th**** of July **

**Hope everyone has or had a great 4th**


End file.
